The Tsuki Arc
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi get along just fine. There's nothing wrong with their lives... not until the Akatsuki shows up and destroys what they had. A look at what really happened to the Uchiha clan. Uchihacest!


The Tsuki Arc By: Gundanium_freak Rated: Um. Not sure, possibly hard R, maybe even NC-17.  
Summary: Sasuke is afraid of thunder and seeks solace.  
Don't bother breaking out the tissues. Just nosebleed all over your keyboard. X3 It's not like I care...

A/N: Okay, this was written while I was on a SUGARHIGH, so please forgive the shittiness of it. ^.^;  
Also, Sasuke is ten, almost eleven, Itachi is fifteen. I don't care if it's incorrect, I had to make it so that Sasuke was close to puberty.  
START*********HERE***********START*  
***HERE***********START*********HERE***********START*********HERE***********

Sasuke listened to the soft patter of rain on his window, huddling under the covers every time his large room was briefly illuminated by a strike of liquid light; he hated lightening because it always made him see the things he didn't want to see- a body on the floor that he knew was just a stray pile of clothing, a shadow on the cieling that was just the tree outside. He hated it also because it was always followed by an instant crack of-

"OIIY!" Sasuke practically jumped out of his bed, running silently to his door as another flash and the loud thunder struck his eyes and ears. The quiet of the dimly lit hallway was a blessing, and he swiftly walked to his older brother's room, making sure to slow his steps when he neared it. Not too much farther was safety for his poor young mind, the promise of safe sleep wrapped in warm arms. He looked at the door across from his brother's, wondering if mother and father were still awake. He decided to risk taking the last few steps to safety- ten was an age they expected him to seek solace at. And if it was his older brother, who were they to complain? He ran quietly to the dark door, which he noticed was already cracked. Clearly, his brother had anticipated his visit. He gave the door a light push and peeked into the room.

"...Aniki?" His voice was silent and sleepy as he looked through the ink that surrounded him for the movement that would tell him where Itachi was. He spotted his brother on the bed near the other end of the room and he smiled when he caught eyes that matched the night around him. Sasuke grinned, walking into the room and climbing into the bed. Itachi pulled him close, almost a hug but not quite. Sasuke couldn't help jumping when a dull crack reached his ears. He looked up at Itachi, who was chuckling softly.

"It isn't funny, aniki. I'm scared..."

Itachi poked his nose lightly, giving a reassuring half smile. "But storms are nothing to be afraid of, otouto. You should rel-" He went quiet suddenly.

Sasuke peered up at him, allowing his head to tilt to the side. "What's-" the hand that clamped over his mouth stopped him from finishing his question. His eyes grew wide when he heard the patter of feet in the hallway. As much as he wanted to assure himself that nothing was wrong, being in Itachi's room, in his bed, wrapped in his arms- he knew that father would not like it. Mother would say nothing, but the last time he'd been caught by her she had looked at him funny all week. It made his stomach sink now, hearing those steps. He could tell it was mother going to the restroom by the light daintiness of the steps. Sasuke and Itachi could both hear the younger brother▓s pulse, and Itachi glared at him as if he could control it.

When the footsteps faded, Itachi removed his hand from his younger brother▓s mouth and also removed the hand slung loosely around the thin shoulders. "You should go back to bed. What if she checks again? You wouldn't want a repeat." In truth, he didn't care about himself getting in trouble, only Sasuke. And as much as he hated it, he was right. It *would* be best.

Sasuke shook his head, latching onto Itachi. "No. I don't wanna." He stopped shaking his head, clenching his eyes shut. "Please let me stay. She won't check..."

Itachi sighed, tilting Sasuke's head up to meet his eyes. "Sasuke. If you stay, I will not be held responsible for what happens."

Sasuke nodded, happy that Itachi was letting him stay. He latched onto Itachi even more so, smiling and giggling. Itachi pat his head, listening to their mother retreat into the room across from his. Sasuke soon fell asleep, forgetting all else- lightning and mothers included- except for the older brother who he worshipped.

Sasuke woke up only scant hours later, his groin area hurting very much. He shifted uncomfortably, gasping when the problem pressed against his brother▓s thigh. It felt really good and somewhat painful, and he had to restrain himself from doing it again. This pain was nothing new- he'd been having it since a month ago. But for some reason, this was the first time it felt... good. He reached down and found his penis was extremely hard. This was also nothing new, but the sharp brief pleasure that happened for just a moment was. He touched the head again, gasping. It wasn't as intense as it had been when he pressed against Itachi, but...

He pulled his hand away, rolling over and waiting for the pain to leave. He didn't think touching it was something he should do while he was in Itachi's room. He noticed that he was blushing, and he looked over to Itachi, only to gasp loudly and blush even more.

Itachi was awake. Awake and watching him. He felt like his face would burst into flames any second, and he started stuttering. "A-aniki, I... I..."

Itachi simply smirked. "Are you... alright?" His brother looked so cute, all blushing and flustered. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he felt like teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke felt immensely embarrassed, even though he felt it wasn't really something he should be quite *this* flustered over. He looked away quickly, avoiding Itachi's piercing eyes. The hand that tilted his chin back to his gaze was deceptively soft, and the smile on Itachi's lips scared him for some reason. Itachi's other hand traced the lightly muscled abdomen that showed due to his pajama top having been discarded earlier, and he knew that it wasn't fear tugging at the corners of his stomach- it was something else. He just couldn't place a finger on it.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke leaned into the caress. "Do you need some help?..."

Sasuke nodded, looking into Itachi's eyes, and that was all the permission Itachi needed. He rolled over so that he was hovering above Sasuke, looking down at his flushed face. Sasuke stared up at him, gaze completely trusting if not a bit wary. When Itachi slid a pale hand up his thigh, that trusting look melted into one of pure want. Not that Sasuke realized, but Itachi was just as hard as he was.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up, shifting him onto his hands and knees before removing the dark blue bottoms Sasuke had on. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath, and mentally chuckled to himself before grabbing the cause of Sasuke's problem.

Itachi couldn't remember how long he'd wanted this. A year? Two? No. It had been since the first time Sasuke had creeped into his bed for comfort. And now was his chance. He wrapped fine pale fingers around Sasuke, the shaft awkwardly twitching. He reveled in the sharp gasp and moan that followed his actions.

Itachi smiled before running his fingers up the soft flesh and pulling them back down again. He ignored his own arousal, concentrating instead on bringing Sasuke to his first ever orgasm.

Sasuke clenched his hands into white knuckled fists, moaning and whimpering with every movement of the hand surrounding him. He was well aware by now that this was something two brothers shouldn't be doing, but he didn't care. He wanted it, and it seemed Itachi didn't mind giving him what he wanted.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out as a particularly rough stroke caused him to buck his hips into that sinful hand. A small rivulet of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, tracing the small lines of his lips in sweet red. He could taste it in his mouth, and that along with the pain and the pleasure Itachi was giving him was too much.

Itachi kept stroking Sasuke even through his powerful orgasm. The whitish clear fluid dripped over his hands as he ran a thumb over the now sensitive head. He smirked when Sasuke collapsed into a sticky pile a few seconds later, and happily licked his fingers clean.

Sasuke turned over and watched his brother lick his semen off the fingers that had brought such ecstasy to him. He felt a pang go off in his stomach at the sight, especially when Itachi turned his crimson gaze to him. He gave a weak moan and nuzzled the sticky sheets.

Itachi laughed and picked Sasuke up, his fingers now clean and sperm free. Using a sheet, he wiped off the ribbons of cum on his little brother's stomach area before he finally felt the chakra that spurred the Sharingan bleed away from his eyes. He had added every detail of this moment to memory- he didn't know if he would ever get another chance.

When he finished throwing away the sticky sheets, he climbed into the now clean bed and motioned for Sasuke (now once again with his pajamas on) to join him. Neither Itachi nor he spoke a word, and as soon as Sasuke hit the bed, he was pulled into a warm embrace. Before sleep came to the now exhausted Uchiha, Sasuke heard a dull crack of thunder again.

This time, he only smiled.

OWARI Sunny Sequel to Storms Written by: Gundanium_freak Rating: Hard R, NC-17 (maybe)  
Warnings: Shota ((Sasuke is ten (almost eleven), Itachi is fifteen.)) Incest, extremely SLIGHT Sadism and Masochism.  
A/N: Uchihacest is the only incest that I will ever write/support. Please do not go rape your sibling after reading this. O.o;  
Summary: A more than just brotherly bond is made between two Uchihas...

START*********HERE***********START*********HERE***********START*********HERE***********START*********HERE***********

It seemed that during that moment, when Itachi was holding Sasuke after his completion, that Sasuke had never felt a deeper connection to anyone. It scared him somewhat, and he didn't have to ask to know that there was a spoken agreement between the two.

Sasuke would sleep with Itachi almost every night, and the events would repeat themselves. But Sasuke nor Itachi could ever tell anyone.

Sasuke felt somewhat guilty, sitting at the table between his mother and father, facing his brother. Felt guilty that he was keeping such a serious secret from them. But he new he would never tell. He didn't want anyone to know anyways. He always thought about it while the family quietly ate breakfast.

He didn't care that everyone else thought it was wrong. His brother was his everything. If the world faded, he could cope so long as Itachi was close to him.

****

After breakfast, Sasuke recieved a pat on the head from mother, a glance from father and a small smile from Itachi before he took his bag and headed off to the academy. He ran the whole way there, smiling at everyone he knew. He waved at a vendor, catching a tomato that was thrown his way and biting into it. He could feel a bit of the thick red juice from the scrumptious fruit dribble down his chin, and he laughed. He wiped it off, licking his fingers afterwards and feeling so happy that he felt maybe everything was just a dream.

He'd felt like this everyday since he and Itachi had become closer.

He finished off the tomato, throwing away the small bit that he couldn't eat on the way to the academy entrance. He wiped his face on his sleeve and smiled, ready to start learning everything he could.

****

"Aniki!" Sasuke gasped, running through the door and toeing off his shoes. He'd learned a new jutsu that day and he couldn't wait to show someone. Namely, his brother.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran through the house, grinning and trying to pace his breath so he wouldn't faint from the effort of going so fast. He pushed open all the doors of the east hall, wondering where Itachi could be.

Sasuke propped himself up on the side of the hallway, thinking and catching his breath.

Where...? Of course!

Sasuke smiled and ran for the backyard. It was one of his favorite places this time of year, and also Itachi's. He grinned truimphantly as he pushed open the back door to find his brother standing near the small pond under the few Sakura trees. He was still wearing his skintight mesh and dark capris, most likely just now arriving home himself from another mission. Sasuke briefly toyed with the idea of sneaking up on Itachi, but he doubted it would work. Instead, he decided to be as noisy as possible.

Just to annoy Itachi.

He ran over and past Itachi, instead splashing into the pond and scaring off a few fish. His bare feet wriggled in the muddy bottom, feeling the concrete underneath it. He looked up at his brother and laughed at his expression- agitation.

The look didn't last long, though. Sasuke let his laughter die down as the look formed into something else, and he involuntarily shivered. "Nii-san... is something wrong?"

Itachis eyes were black, and Sasuke is briefly reminded of how the look in Itachi's eyes now is the same...

He gasps when Itachi pulls him up, out of the pond and into strong arms. Those arms wrap around him tight and he blushes. "Itachi! What about-"

"Father is away on business. He will not return until tomorrow. Mother is also gone." His bleary monotone doesn't betray any hints of emotion like his eyes did, and he steps into the house with his arms wrapped around Sasuke. He carries the huddled boy to his room, where he drops him onto the futon before crawling on top of him.

Sasuke remembers the first night he started to feel the stirring in his groin become pleasurable, just like it was now. He blushes when Itachi's hand traces his hip and he shifts, not uncomfortable but anxious. "Aniki..." He hates how weak and cracked his voice is already, how much his desire drips off of every word. When a hot hand comes down to grip his cock through his shorts, he moans loudly.

Sasuke grasps Itachi's forearm in a tight grip, delicious pressure making him melt. He bucks his hips, whining, practically begging for Itachi to move his hand.

But Itachi suprises him and pulls him up, up against his chest into a hug. Itachi pulls him as close as possible and shoves his face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke giggles lightly, erection momentarily forgotten.

He squirms when Itachi nuzzles him, and is secretly very happy. His brother almost never shows such honest affection, even with him. A hand running up his inner thigh reminds him what exactly they came to Itachi's room for.

Sasuke blushes and moans when Itachi wraps a hand around the waistband of his pants, pulling them down. His face goes entirely red when he notices Itachi has already slid the sharingan in place.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew this time would be different from the rest.

And sure enough, after Sasuke's shirt was removed, Itachi removed his own tight mesh, throwing it to the floor. Sasuke blushed- Itachis clothes were extremely revealing, but he had never seen anything below his waist. That might have explained why his heart started beating so fast when Itachi looked at him, two thumbs in the waistband of the capris.

Sasuke went pale when Itachi pulled them down, and he looked down at himself, embarassed. He had never seen anyone naked except himself. He felt another weight on the bed, and knew that it was Itachi wrapping a hand around his slender hip, pulling him closer. Itachi crawled over to him, and still he did not look. He was afraid...

Afraid of what? He had no idea. Maybe he was just nervous. This time was definitely different.

He decided to look.

It was a mistake.

His shaft twitched, attesting that it, at least, liked what it saw. Sasuke's eyes felt like they were glued to Itachi's form; his face was handsome enough, but Itachi, even at fifteen, already had abs. Extremely hot abs. Sasuke let his eyes trace Itachi's entire body, almost drooling the entire time.

When he got back up to Itachi's face, he was blushing like crazy.

Itachi smiled.

"Do you like what you see, otouto?" He himself was pleased that his little brother had indeed liked it.

Itachi crawled on top of Sasuke, grabbing the cock that hovered just under his stomach. Sasuke moaned, and he smirked, supporting himself with one arm. He leaned down, licking and sucking at Sasuke's neck. He couldn't get enough of the salty felsh yielding beneath him.

He bit down, drawing blood to the surface. The pained yet pleasured cry that the action tore from his younger sibling only spurred him on.

He let his chest touch lightly at Sasuke's, mildly suprised when Sasuke didn't protest, but instead reached around his neck and pulled him down for an extremely sloppy kiss. Their tongues met before their lips even connected, and Sasuke moaned deliciously into his mouth. Itachi delved into Sasuke's young virgin mouth, his tongue probing at Sasuke's own.

Sasuke was still whimpering sweetly when Itachi removed the hand from his cock and scratched at his thigh with dull nails, leaving red welts in their wake. Sasuke arched up into him, a half moan half shout tore from his chest. He pulled away, letting his head fall back and Itachi delightedly sucked on the neck that was now exposed to him. Sasukes eyes were half lidded with pleasure when Itachi bit his neck again, making them close completely.

Itachi brought his hips down to meet Sasukes own, an involuntary groan coming from him. Sasuke once again arched up, giving a weak shout as he pressed his hips against Itachi's, thier arousals meeting in welcome friction.

Itachi rolled over, allowing Sasuke to sit on top of him. Sasuke pressed down with all the strength he could, moaning and gasping in ecstasy while Itachi pushed up. They rubbed together, the friction sweet and yet so pleasurable it was bordering pain.

Sasuke couldn't hold back when Itachi pushed his pinky into his anus- he came harder than any other time before, his seed covering his older brother's stomach. He looked up at Itachi, still pushing against him but also back onto the finger that was just barely penetrating him. He looked at Itachi, his face flushed and eyes drooping, his breath just barely steady.

Itachi groaned at the sight and came, his mouth slightly open and his hips snapping up to press against Sasuke with as much pressure as possible while he rode out his orgasm. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight- Itachi's face twisted into a mirror image of what his own had been, a barely audible groan escaping his barely open lips when he relaxed once more, his breath still coming in uneven gasps. He noticed that somehow, the finger had dissappeared while he wasn't paying attention.

Sasuke let himself slide up against Itachi, both of them still messy from what had just happened.

"Aniki..." Itachi looked down at the smiling boy now nuzzling his side, and wrapped an arm lazily around him with a sigh.

And so, the bond grew deeper.

~OWARI~ Sweet Memories By:Gundanium_freak Title: Sweet Memories Couple: ItaSasu Summary: Sasuke looks back on his happiest memory.  
Rating: G A/N: This will be released in parts. The next part will be up tmrw- Sweet Memories 2 (Part of the Tsuki arc)

Sasuke had no idea what had come over him. It seemed as if a sudden lethargy had sweeped the entire village, and had hit the entire Uchiha clan as well. Even Itachi hadn't trained as much as usual that day. Sitting here, looking out at the window at the raindrops scattered all over the glass, he could remember it as if it were only a few moments ago....

****

"Aniki! Aniiiikiiiiiii!" Sasuke ran up to Itachi, throwing his arms around his older brother with a smile. It was Wednesday, Sasuke's favorite day of the week.

If only because Itachi came to pick him up from the academy on Wednesdays.

He smiled happily, laughing lightly at the sheer joy of seeing his older sibling. He pulled away from the half hug, staring up at Itachi's taller form. He noticed that there was a smile plastered firmly to his aniki's face, and that made his own smile grow.

It wasn't very often Itachi smiled.

He took the hand Itachi offered, walking side by side with him home. But something was wrong... He tilted his head slightly, looking at his surroundings.

"Itachi nii-san..." He tugged lightly at the hand held in his. "Why are we going this way? Aren't we going home?"

Itachi smiled down at him. "I figured some time together would do us good. I might have to go away for a long time after next Wednesday." He gripped Sasuke's hand a bit tighter and looked at the road in front of him, eyes distant. Even more so than usual.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied. " Why? Why do you have to go?" He kept tugging at the large hand, wanting answers that he wasn't receiving. "Please tell me, aniki. Why?"

Itachi looked down at his younger brother. The only member of his clan that he truly cared for. He made sure the smile was kept firmly in place, and Sasuke noticed. It made him even more uneasy. "If I tell you, you will follow. Don't worry- I'll make sure to give you a kiss goodbye." Sasuke could tell Itachi was teasing him for acting childish, and he gave a small pout.

But something came to him. A thought that he'd had ever since he'd overheard a vulgar conversation at his class. "Itachi. What's 'anal'?" His voice held an innocent quality that made Itachi not only blanch, but think that Sasuke needed to read more if he didn't know what anal sex was at the age of ten.

"Well, I might show you someday. Maybe. But make sure you don't ask anyone else- it's not something everyone talks about openly." He looked down at Sasuke, a warning in his eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, his spirit slightly dampened. "Aa. I'll be sure not to, aniki."

They walked in silence for a bit longer before Itachi pulled Sasuke off to the side of the dirt road, allowing a group of giggling girls to pass. He leaned down to Sasuke's level and asked him in a quiet whisper if he knew where they were going.

Sasuke gave a shake of his head, mussing his hair slightly. He looked at Itachi with hopeful eyes.

Itachi smiled, his teeth showing through this time. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, but didn't show it openly. Once again, Itachi took his smaller hand into his larger one and led them through the larger Blue branch of Konoha, where vendors hogged the streets and novelties could be found in large stalls for extremely low prices. Sasuke let himself be dragged through the crowd, Itachi leading him to an unknown place.

Sasuke blinked up at the store. It was the weirdest looking place he had ever seen, with dragon kites and incense littering the outside, sweet smells drifting through the open door. Sounds of a shamisen being tuned could be heard, and Sasuke let Itachi pull him in.

Once inside, he marveled at how spacious it was. It was bigger than the library at the academy! Sasuke smiled, breathing in all of the fragrances that mixed together, a medley of spices and flowers and exotic candy scents.

Itachi smiled down at him, pointing to a sign that said 'back area-children must be accompanied by adult'. He tugged on Sasuke's hand, ignoring all of the trinkets and exotic food from far away places, focusing on the door that led to the 'back room'.

Itachi pushed the door open and Sasuke gasped. He looked up at Itachi, wonder in his eyes. Itachi looked back, nodding for Sasuke to step in. "Pick one that you like, and I'll get it for you."

Sasuke climbed up the two stairs into the room. It was filled with clothing. Not just any clothing- Kimonos. Kimonos of silk, cotton, mesh, satin. Thousands of colors, designs and sizes. Sasuke immediately ran up to a black kimono with blue and white koi stitched into it. It was a size too big for him, but it was amazing. Silky with a purple cotton obi, and a blue mesh covering. He lifted the neckline, carefully examining the white underlay. It felt like cotton, but softer. Like if he put a piece of it in his mouth, it would dissolve into nothing, no traces left behind. Like a cloud made solid. It could even be liquid. He suspected it felt even softer when it was on your skin.

He immediately went into chibi mode. He picked it up, box and all, and ran over to Itachi, bouncing on his toes. He squealed happily, not caring about the price. Itachi took the box, examining it.

141,037.03 yen. Not counting the tax...

Itachi's eyes glazed over. No doubt he was picturing if it would be worth it, to see Sasuke wear it.

He smiled down at Sasuke, tucking the box under his arm. "Well then, let's go pay for it." Sasuke tilted his head to the side and followed his brother to the register, smiling the whole way.

If he wasn't happy before, he was now.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Um, Just so you all know, 141,037 yen is about 1,200 in US dollars... I'm not sure if that's how much a Kimono actually costs, but. Oh well.

Comment on how crappy it was, and I'll be happy.

OKAY!!! This is going to be a super long fic, so I'm going to write it in parts. One part a day, it should only take about a week tops. The next will be a continuation of this one, so watch for it.

I reccomend saving all of my fics in a single notepad/word/wordpad document. Then read it all at once. It'll make a bit more sense then.

By:Gundanium_freak Title: Sweet Memories (part two)  
Couple: ItaSasu Summary: Sasuke looks back on his happiest memory.  
Rating: G A/N: This will be released in parts. The next part will be up tmrw- Sweet Memories 3 (Part of the Tsuki arc)

********************************

After happily paying for the Kimono (happily becuase he'd thought of nothing but how damn cute Sasuke would look in it), Itachi took Sasuke out for ice cream and tomatoes by a lakeshore. He commited Sasuke's happy face to memory- even the ice cream dribbling down his chin that had promptly ensured a nosebleed for Itachi.

Then, it had been home for the two brothers. Which brought them back to the current situation.

*****

"Yeee! Look, look! How is it? Too big, too small, too tight?" Sasuke ran into the room in his new Kimono, showing it off to his mother and father. And Itachi.

Besides being a tad too long for him, Itachi thought it looked absolutely... cute.

The honest truth? It made him want to rip Sasuke into his bedroom and fuck the daylights out of him. His brother looked so fuckable that it was extremely hard not to. He just schooled his features into a slightly less drooly expression, and made sure his voice was calm when he commented.

"Hn. It's a bit long, Sasuke..." He hid his face behind his teacup, waiting for Sasuke to yell.

Sasuke just pouted and looked down at his toes, which stuck out under the silky black cloth.

"But you'll grow into it..." Itachi smirked when Sasuke smiled, looking away.

His father, now out of his momentary lapse of mind, blanched. As much as he might want to look away and barf, he couldn't.

"Sasuke... that is a *woman's* Kimono, son."

Sasuke pouted. "So? It's pretty." He hitched up the sleeve that was falling off his skinny shoulder, blushing. Maybe Itachi was right- he'd have to grow into it.

His father frowned, but didn't comment. He looked at his wife, whose face was bright red. She hopped up from her chair and pulled Sasuke into a tight half hug. "Oooooh, Sasuke-chan. You're so cute!" She pulled back and looked him over. He blushed at the intensity of her gaze, and looked away. She hugged him again, and he forgot to breath. To be more accurate, he couldn't breath.

"M- Mom! You're choking meee!"

Mikoto promptly let go of him. She smiled before returning to her seat. She stood by it, still admiring how cute Sasuke looked before Itachi stood.

He walked calmly over to Sasuke before taking his hand and pulling lightly on it. "Come on, Sasuke." His voice sounded like a sigh. "Let's go get you changed. I'll show you how to hang it..." He tugged on the Kimono lightly, smiling.

Sasuke smiled back. He took one last look at his mother and father, knowing that this meant it was his bedtime. He watched them get up, no doubt going to get ready for bed themselves.

Sasuke looked back to the smiling Itachi, nodding and following him to his room.

In his mind, Itachi was already formulating a plan...

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Eh, sorry folks. That'll have to tide you over for now- terribly sorry bout leaving it hanging there. But, I've been struck with a sudden cold, and I'm not in the best of moods. It was difficult to write it without becoming overly irritated with myself.

Please forgive the crappiness of it. I decided to write a little bit of Itachi wierdness before letting him shag on Sasuke.

You can all guess what will be in the next part, no? I'll make it as long as I can. XP

By:Gundanium_freak Title: Sweet Memories (part thr33)  
Couple: ItaSasu Summary: Sasuke experiences oral sex.  
Rating: NC-17 (penetration of the mouth)  
A/N: This will be released in parts. The next part will be up soon- Sweet Memories part four (Part of the Tsuki arc)

As soon as they reached Sasuke's room, Itachi went into the bathroom calmly. Sasuke sat on the bed, watching his brother while he took a sleeve off of his shoulder, letting it drop away. His expression was puzzled when he heard the sound of bathwater being drawn.

Itachi walked back into the room, staring at Sasuke's exposed shoulder. Sasuke blushed when he felt a weight on his bed other than his own, and he shivered when he heard a hot, husky voice in his ear.

"Do you remember, otouto- when we were a bit younger you would always ask me to bathe with you..."

A hand on the exposed shoulder made Sasuke's eyes widen, and he gave a tiny nod.

Itachi smirked, crawling closer, and arm wrapping around his brother's waist to trail up a slightly exposed thigh. He licked a patch of soft flesh, where the neck tapered into the shoulder, before answering. "Ask me. Now." His voice was soft, but still dominant. Sasuke shifted, noticing he was on Itachi's lap now.

"A... Aniki... will you...?" Sasuke couldn't breathe as he was taken into strong arms and carried into the bathroom. He blushed madly when he was sat on the edge of the tub. Itachi made a motion for him to stay there, and he nodded, watching his brother leave for the other room again. He heard his door open and shut, and a few minutes later heard it do so again. He shifted, cutting the water off lest the tub overflow. He heard a click and felt his heart beat faster in his throat-

Itachi had locked the door.

He looked up at his brother when he entered the light green bathroom once more- he was holding a small tube, but Sasuke didn't dare speak. He noticed something else also, and wondered what Itachi was going to do with... a belt. He blushed and shifted again, halflidded eyes staring at his older brother when the shirt fell from those shoulders, landing softly on the floor. Itachi looked back, placing the two items on the counter before moving closer to his younger brother. He popped the button on his pants, noticing how Sasuke swallowed while staring at the now undone pants. He looked up at Itachi and knew this wasn't going to be like any of the other times.

Funny- he'd had this same feeling before. Ah yes, he remembered. That was right before he and Itachi had cum together for the first time. He'd known it would be different, just like he knew now.

Itachi walked closer, stripping the pants before divesting Sasuke of the Kimono. He planted a small kiss to Sasuke's lips when he undid the obi, briusing them a nice shade of cherry red. He bit and sucked at the luscious body before him, marking Sasuke as his. He fell to his knees, face right in front of Sasuke's erection, and grinned. His fingers ran softly over the flesh, causing Sasuke to bite down on the side of his palm to stifle the small sounds he wanted to make.

The ones Itachi wanted to hear. Itachi removed the Kimono completely, shoving it to the side before taking the tip of Sasuke's erection into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes lit up with tears, wide and suprised. He looked down at his brother, marveling at the sight of the great Itachi Uchiha sucking his cock. He moaned, not bothering to cover it up this time. He let his hips buck up, and Itachi promtly deep-throated him.

"A-aniki..." It was the only warning he could groan out before Itachi's mouth was filled with semen. Sasuke shuddered, Itachi's name shouted weakly from wet lips, his hands on his brothers head while he thrust into the warmth of the mouth around him. Itachi swallowed all of it except for the bits that rolled down his chin. He smirked when Sasuke shivered one last time, smirking at the pile of goo above him. He rose, kissing Sasuke's lips, allowing the cum to be licked from his chin. Sasuke swallowed his own semen with a moan, suprising Itachi.

Itachi noted that Sasuke was still half hard, and he smirked once more. He lifted Sasuke's chin, allowing their eyes to meet. "Now, otouto. I think it's time I showed you the answer to your question..." He pressed his lips once more to Sasuke's, sure that their parents could hear their every movement but not caring. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what question Itachi was talking about. Itachi was going to show him what anal was.

... He was going to have sex with Itachi.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Seriously, that's the best I can do for you all right now. More to come later.

Sorry for the crappiness- I'm still a little sick. (AAAAARGH SICK WITH WRITERS BLOCK. FUCKSU.)

Konnichi wa, bitches! How ya'll doin' today? Well, I'm sorry about this being so gawsh derned late, but it's hard to get on the internet when you're not allowed to. Also, I've been really super absorbed in my new video game! Mweh. So, I felt giulty for not writing this, and decided it was time my lazy ass got around to doing it! Ha ha. So, here ya'll go! Sweet memories- the fourth, AND LAST part. (The next installment of the Tsuki Arc will be 'Faith'.)

Author: Gundanium_freak Rating: NC-17 (Penetration of the anus, slight masturbation)  
Pairing: UCHIBICEST! ItaSasu/ Uchiha Clan A/N: Beware of slight fluff, slight S&M, and please know that I wrote this while LISTENING TO DIR EN GREY! So tread lightly, my friends. XD Summary: Sasuke finds the answer to his question.

Inspirations: Dir en Grey- Filth, Hotarubi, more Filth, Gyakujou Tannou Keloid Milk, Yokan.  
HIM- Soul on Fire, Beyond Redemption, Sacrament, Funeral of hearts, Endless Dark.  
KH2 OST- Riku's theme, Sora's theme, Sanctuary, Roxas' theme.

************************************Start here, morons.****************************************

Sasuke panted as he watched his brother from his place on the bed. He'd been bodily thrown on it from the bathroom entrance, and even though he didn't mind, it would have been a bit better if Itachi just set him down.

But this made up for it. Definitely. His brother was still wearing black silky boxers, his erection straining against them and leaving small traces of liquid on the front. The belt and tube of liquidy gel had come with him, and Sasuke had read the tube when it was thrown next to him. But the belt, Itachi had kept the belt in hand. He was running it over his own cheek, down his neck, letting it linger on his stomach. Sasuke gulped, wondering what would happen next. He knew he was already hard again, his stomach wet and a bit sticky. He watched his older brother walk a bit closer, graceful and swift. He had undone his hair, letting strands of it fall over his shoulders, and his eyes portrayed just how aroused he was- nothing but lust and want in those eyes. Sasuke didn't move, and he didn't touch himself either. He had a feeling Itachi wouldn't like it if he did.

Itachi hovered over him now, both of them a tangle of arms and legs. Sasuke felt the light playful thwap of the belt on his inner thigh, and he jerked a little, gasping. It was slightly painful- hard enough to hurt but not to leave anything other than a red spot. But he was suprised to feel a tinge of pleasure mixed in with the pain. Itachi turned him over, a playful look in his eyes. Sasuke felt his hands being bound together with the belt, and he forced himself not to struggle. He felt Itachi's breath on his neck and relaxed a bit.

"Otouto... did you like that?" Itachi's voice held more than that slight playful sound- it held humor. Sasuke's eyes went out of focus, glazing over. He knew what Itachi was talking about.

"Y- you swatted me."

Itachi chuckled darkly. "That wasn't what I asked. You seem a bit suprised..." He let his hand come down on Sasuke's left ass cheek, harder than he had with the belt. Sasuke jerked and moaned, a whimper coming almost right after the loud moan.

"Y- yes. Please, more." His voice was slightly whiney, but he didn't care. This was new to him- the painful pleasure. Father and mother had never spanked him as punishment, but now he wished they had.

It felt... good.

He let out a broken moan at the next swat. And the next. And the next. Itachi kept swatting, liking the cries Sasuke produced. It continued for god knows how long, until Sasuke couldn't take any more.

"ANIKI! Ohhh. A- ah. S- stop." He gasped, knowing that his ass would be bruised in the morning. It wasn't that it hurt so much as the pain and pleasure were both at the point where Sasuke couldn't take it any more. Itachi complied, smirking as he stroked the tender area he had so willingly abused.

"Otouto... do you want to go further?" His voice still held a tiny bit of that humor, and Sasuke nodded.

Anything, if he kept feeling like this.

Itachi undid the belt, allowing Sasuke to flex his fingers. Sasuke knew that even if he hadn't liked the swift spanking, that Itachi would have spanked him anyway. He knew that was what the binding was for.

Sasuke allowed himself to be turned over, allowed himself to look into the deep eyes of his brother, allowed himself to be kissed, and to kiss back. He let the hand run up his body, let it grasp his hand. He let the gel be spread over his fingers, and he let Itachi lead his hand down to the most private part of his body.

Sasuke felt one of his own fingers prodding against his.... opening, and he blushed. He knew now what Itachi wanted, and he knew what was going to happen regardless of how he felt. He looked up at Itachi, letting his hand rest in the place where Itachi's hand held it. He trusted his brother, more than he trusted anyone. He let his eyes close before he slipped the finger into himself.

He cried out. It didn't hurt so much as it was extremely uncomfortable, and he felt like his finger was bigger than it really was. In a way, he wished it was pain instead- he had a feeling this wouldn't go away.

He looked up at Itachi, his face as flushed as possible. He groaned, pulling the finger out and putting two in. He shoved them as far as they would go, wincing slightly as his inner walls were pushed apart to allow entry. He watched Itachi lick his own finger, watched his legs spreading. His eyes widened when Itachi copied him, shoving the fingers into himself. Sasuke panted at the sight, suprised when Itachi let out a loud moan. He watched the fingers being pulled out, and did the same before pushing them back in.

Itachi was leaning all of his weight on one elbow, the other fingers thrusting in and out of himself in a slow, leisurely pace. Sasuke watched Itachi fall back onto the bed all of the way, freeing his other hand to stroke his own erection. Sasuke shivered, letting his eyes close slightly. He pulled all of the fingers out before putting three in, scissoring them. He jumped slightly when they brushed against something inside of him, and he moaned. It no longer felt uncomfortable, only pleasurable. He watched Itachi smirk and pull the fingers out of himself before crawling over to his younger brother. Sasuke blushed again when Itachi pushed the fingers in as far as possible, before pulling them out completely.

Itachi popped the lid on the tube, palming some of the liquid onto his erection. He groaned at the sensation before pushing a wide eyed Sasuke down. He lifted his younger brother's legs up high, exposing him. Sasuke shivered and gave a low whine when Itachi's erection pressed against his hole. He pushed himself down, watching Itachi's face contort with pleasure. He felt himself rip slightly, and the tiniest bit of blood trickling down his inner hip, tracing the curves and making him moan. He was flushed again, feeling Itachi shift inside him. He smiled, shoving his face into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi held him with one arm while he thrust in and out, feeling Sasuke relax and then tense again. It was the most wonderful experience for them both, the shock and pleasure. It was the first time for both of them, and Itachi felt, if possible, even closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the same. He knew that it was probably the only time he would ever have this connection with Itachi, so he held onto it while his pleasure increased with every thrust. He let out tiny cries, muffled by the shoulder he was burrowing into. His nails left crescents on Itachi's back, and every time he felt his prostate being stroked even lightly, the fingers dug deeper.

Itachi sped up, faster and deeper, as deep as possible. There was sweat running down his face and he scratched at Sasuke's back, the pleasure almost overwhelming him. He tried to go deeper still, thrusting hard and getting a keening cry from Sasuke for his efforts. His lips parted slightly, his eyes half lidded and Sasuke tightening a bit more with each thrust. He pulled Sasuke even closer when he felt like he was almost there, shoving his own face into his younger brother's neck, eyes shut tight and his pants and groans leaving warm spots on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke felt his orgasm approach, knew it was inevitable. But he still tried to hold it off, feeling his hips tense and his legs tighten around his brother's waist when the wetness flowed over his stomach. He knew it would be on Itachi, too, and he let out a cry before going limp. He felt Itachi's own semen flow into him, and he smiled wistfully at the thought that if only for a while, he would be marked as Itachi's.

Itachi groaned, biting Sasuke's shoulder and tasting blood when his own orgasm hit. Sasuke tightening around him and crying out had been the last straw. He felt a tear roll down his cheek when it was done and gone, even though he didn't know why he was crying. Sasuke was snuggled against him, and he held on even as he pulled out, a bit of his sperm trailing down the small thighs. He couldn't help but think, as he lay down with Sasuke in his arms, that he would miss this.

He realized Sasuke was already asleep, and he pat down the hair that was tickling his face. He felt more tears running down his cheeks, even though a smile was on his face.

He would miss Sasuke.

~Sweet Memories, OWARI~ Faith By: Gundanium_freak Rated: pg Inspiration: Utada Hikaru---- Sanctuary, Simple and clean.

*  
Sasuke looked out of the window, shaking the memory from his head. It was no matter- the lethargy had passed. At least, for him. Itachi was out near the fountian pond, and even though the rain had let up, the hair that covered his face from Sasuke's veiw was still damp. Sasuke watched his older brother, smiling a bit. Itachi hadn't been himself lately- he had even forgotten to tie back his hair that morning. Sasuke watched his hero stare into the pond, watching the fish with apparent interest.

*********

Itachi stared at the fish in the pond. His eyes were dull, stained with tears. He knew he was being watched- he was always being watched. It wasn't Sasuke he minded watching him, though. The red clouds that spilled into his vision made his eyes clench shut. His entire clan was at stake, not to mention...

He clenched his fists, the Sharingan coming into view. It had been two weeks since he killed Shisui. Shisui, his best friend. So willing to hand himself over on a silver platter as Orochimaru's new playboy. Itachi had killed him, drowning him and leaving the suicide note Shisui himself had written. He'd had such faith in Shisui, the only other person he actually acknowledged besides Sasuke.

Sasuke... he knew his younger brother was also watching him. He knew that Sasuke didn't believe the accusations that those three idiots had thrown at him. He'd gotten on his knees and begged for his life for Sasuke's sake.

He saw a shifting in a tree. They always watched him. He did not know their names, only what they had told him. He could remember it, clear as day.

*Flashback*

"Itachi-san. I do not think you understand. Either you join us, or we will kill your clan." The blue skin flashed in the moon light, Itachi crouched on the ground before the three men. He growled.

The blond hair that was silver in the dark flashed as it was mussed with a vain hand. "Yes, Itachi-san. And we all know how *fond* you are of that little brother of yours, un." A smirk, eyes flashing, full of malice.

A raspy voice, so snake-like and full of humor. "Yes, Itachi-sama. It wouldn't be too hard to arrange his... early funeral."

Itachi clenched his teeth, tears threatening to spill from just the *thought* of Sasuke dying. He lunged, red clouds filling his vision until there was nothing but the blue masses of chakra. It was times like these he was thankful for the Sharingan. But even still, he was knocked away by a large hissing snake. He landed nimbly on his feet, glaring, the Mangekyou falling into place. All three of the men laughed. Itachi clutched his kunai, waiting for an opening.

There wasn't one.

"Itachi-san. We will give you fifteen days to decide, un. Although, you could just say yes now and save us the trouble, eh?"

Itachi spat at the smirking man. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the stupid thing was a girl. The spit landed on the face, and two growls were heard.

The spit was wiped off, and Itachi was the only one growling. Ringing laughter sounded in the training field. A kunai glinted as it missed his throat by two millimeters, Itachi having dodged just in time. The three men laughed before turning.

"Remember. Fifteen days, Itachi-sama."

*End Flashback*

He had faith in the clan that they could defend themselves, even if he hated them. Except for...

Itachi clenched his hands before letting them go slack, tears falling from his eyes freely. He had one day left. He looked over at Sasuke, sitting in the window. Saw the shock on his younger brother's face at the tears falling down his pale cheeks. Itachi smiled sadly, his hands going slack.

It was inevitable, what his answer would be.

He had no faith.

~Owari~ TRUST

Itachi pulled out his Katana, watching the blade flash against the concrete, the sun and his face reflected on the perfect surface. He picked up the cleansing powder and small cloth he used to clean it, thinking over the events of the past few days. The stone and brick walls echoed the sound of dripping water, the sound unbeleivably loud to Itachi. This was the umpteenth time he'd cleaned this sword- he couldn't deny that the fact someone had used his own Katana, a sword passed down through the Uchihas for years, to kill the whole clan angered him. His hand gripped the hilt a bit tighter, but he forced his other hand to remain slack lest he cut it on the blade he was currently wiping.

It had taken forever just to get the blood and skin off. He had felt an unbelievable rage when his Katana was handed to him by the yellow haired one. They had promised him fifteen days- he'd still had at least twelve hours left, if not more, to 'decide' if he would join their ranks.

The clan had perished, despite any pacts or promises. And Sasuke, no doubt on his way home from school...

Itachi felt a tear drop down his cold cheek and onto the blade. He didn't feel it so much as hear it, hitting the blade with a loud thud that rumbled for what seemed like forever. This time he clenched both hands, his own blood spilling through the tattered rag and onto the floor and blade, the pain deep just like the wound.

But Itachi couldn't feel it. All he could feel was numb. The... Akatsuki... they had taken everything. His home, his senses, and his bond with Sasuke.

It would have all been fine, if only he hadn't done it. Or said it.

'Run, run.'

'Despise me.'

'Hate me otouto, for what I have done.'

'Live your shitty life. Run, and when'

'and then... kill me.'

Everything said and done that night ran through his head. He'd deliberately insinuated to Sasuke that he himself killed the clan. He'd told Sasuke the only reason he wasn't dead was that he wasn't worth killing.

He'd told Sasuke to grow, strengthen himself, to prepare himself.

Prepare himself with hatred, with loneliness, rage, pain. Anything but love...

Love for him.

Did he regret it?

No. It saved Sasuke a lot of trouble, if only doing so by giving him pain and desperation instead. Itachi did not want Sasuke to look for him- it would be dangerous. The yellow haired freak had deliberately left Sasuke alive, that much he was thankful for. But Sasuke couldn't know the truth. He would only chase after the Akatsuki then, and perish at their hands.

Itachi himself could be merciful to his younger brother- he doubted the Akatsuki would be quite as nice.

Another lonesome tear dropped at the thought of Sasuke's last words.

'I HATE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID WITH THAT TRUST!'

Itachi winced, the blade digging deeper into his hand, more tears falling. He reveled in the thought that Sasuke was safe, safe if only for now. He wallowed in the worries that he would never get out of this stone room, that the daily beatings would never end unless he submitted to the Leader. He lost himself in sweeter memories that seemed so far away now, times of warmth, a bed shared with Sasuke, moans and sweet smiles. But it all faded away as his vision darkened, his heart thundering in his ears. He was tired, and the current blood loss wasn't helping.

Right before Itachi passed out, he felt the last emotion he would feel for three long years-

love.

~Owari~ HATE

Author: Gundanium_freak Rating: R (maybe a hard PG-13)  
Warnings: Language, sexual insinuation (light crude humor), angst, slight SLIGHT 'mindfucking', terrible revision of the Uchiha clan massacre and twisting of everything you thought you knew about the world of Naruto.  
Pairing:ItaSasu/ Uchiha Clan (No *real* pairings for this part. Sorry)  
A/N: WHOOOO OMFG IT'S BEEN SO LONG. Aren't you happy I brought you angsty Uchihacest as my own 'welcome back into the folds' present?  
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke try to find themselves and each other in a harsh world three years after the Uchiha Clan Massacre.  
(PART OF THE TSUKI ARC)

Inspirations: Crossfade- Dead skin, Colors Rudisill- Flight Dir en Grey- Embryo, Filth, Filth (remix), Yokan (remix), Obscure Faire Fore- Vivid (omfg a non-angst song? *gasp*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``Let the angstiness begin ``~~~~~~~

It was cold- always cold. So cold. And dark, very dark. It was always cold and dark when Itachi slept- no warmth, not even if it was fake. Not even a memory.

Not even the crimson plush bedsheets could ease it- the emptiness that seemed so clichИ, even to him. Everyone in the Akatsuki tried to avoid him- he was deadly. He was poison that called to you, called for you to take one last sip before giving in to the cold mottled hand of death. Many caved in, lingered close to him if only to get one glimpse of anything that showed him to be human-

None of them could. Most of them were simply ignored- a few were beaten nearly to the point of death.

It seemed to be a simple rule of life, one that was never learned. They always gravitated back to him after a short rest, never growing bored of the constant mystery he held.

Moths that travel too close to the flame-

are guaranteed to be burnt.

**********

"YOU IDIOT! STOP STARING AT ME!"

The sound of the saucy pink-haired girl's fist connecting with the thick skull of a certain blonde boy brought Sasuke out of his stupor. He smirked at Naruto (who doubled over in 'pain') before leaning back against the tree closest to him.

"Usurutonkatchi. Pay attention to your surroundings. Not to Sakura."

Of course, chaos ensued.

"WHY YOU FUCKING PIG. SAY IT TO MY FACE."

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so glad you agree with me! After all, I know I am particularly cute, maybe if not for my forehead..."

"I WAS PAYING AS MUCH ATTENTION AS YOU."

"I mean, maybe I should keep it short, what do you think? I think the bang length hides it somewhat, but if you don't think so. Oh, I'm so worried about it!..."

"I WAS PROBABLY PAYING MORE ATTENTION THAN YOU!"

Sasuke gave a weary sigh, tuning out the jabber as usual.

And so goes a day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha.

*********

Itachi glared at the floor in front of him. He was in a particularly bad mood- Orochimaru was trying to get the Akatsuki to sign another 'treaty'. His steady steps echoed dull around him, loud in such an enclosed space. The stone walls of Orochimaru's lair provided no safe feelings for him as they did for the snake-like man. They only annoyed him to no end, much like Orochimaru himself.

He flinched slightly at the booming sound of Orochimaru's 'friendly' voice. It resounded off of the walls, mocking him with its politeness, the 'Itachi-sama' that dripped with venomous friendliness-

something he never associated himself with.

He had to restrain himself from breaking the pale hand that decided his shoulder was a good resting place for itself, he had to hold his hand tight to stop himself from grabbing a kunai and stabbing the Senin's throat with deadly precision. No doubt it would have been countered, the beginnings of a long, elaborate, useless fight.

Instead, he settled for a quaint nod of his head and then a tilting of his chin to the door the man had come from.

"Let's get this over with. I have places to be..."

Orochimaru dragged him along to the room, closing the large door behind him when they had entered. "Aaaah, yessss. Places to be- no doubt another... 'mission', no?" The word was said with distaste- Orochimaru knew what Akatsuki 'missions' were like.

Itachi just stared at his eyelids, keeping his eyes shut and ignoring the question. One fine black- lacquered hand found itself reaching out to Orochimaru, fingers lazily dipping upwards in a beckon.

"The papers. Now."

*******

Sasuke waved half-heartedly at his sensei, ignoring the blond and pinky standing next to the Jonin.

Kakashi cupped a hand around his mouth, making sure his voice reached the asocial pupil. "Don't forget this evening!" He waved with a smile to him, and he grimaced.

The man was obsessed with him, he could tell. He had hoped the man wouldn't take this as a date- all he wanted was to talk.

Kakashi was... the only one he could talk to. The silver-haired man had known his brother once upon a time, had actually been somewhat close to Itachi.

Sasuke shook his head. He could only hope Kakashi would understand- that he would understand why he needed...

needed what? Itachi back? Hell no. Sasuke shook his head again and growled in frustration. Why was that what he needed? It didn't make sense. He tried to hate his brother- tried so hard, but everything always gravitated back to him somehow. He tried to forget the good memories, revel in the bad. He didn't want to accept the need- but it clawed at him, tore his stomach and created sickeningly grotesque ulcers that pulsed with an unreal pain. He put a hand on his stomach, his mind slipping back to his pills. He hadn't taken them for a week now, he didn't need them.

He needed someone to talk to. Someone who would offer advice that he didn't have to pay for. Not pills to coat the worry, pills that he knew weren't for the ulcers.

They were pills for stress, for psychological 'healing'. To keep him locked away in the own folds of a worriless existence. Something he didn't want, he didn't need.

He always acted different on the pills. He was nicer, more interactive. He didn't want to get close to anyone- not again. History had a knack for repeating itself, and the incident of three years ago was something he didn't need a repeat of.

He noticed that he was on the outskirts of the village, a dark sign warning him not to go any further into the restricted area. He looked up at the huge trees, a hand still on his stomach, and let his eyes skirt around the large platter-like leaves. He let them trace the sky, the clouds. He let his mind wander, something he should have known not to do in the first place. It traveled back to Itachi just like it always did, the way his face would light up on rare occasions, the way he couldn't help but smile along with his older brother.

It went back to a specific memory- the Kimono. It was still hanging in the closet of the Uchiha estate, the one he avoided when he went there on the occasions he absolutely had to. It was in the closet of the room he avoided the most-

His own. He had the sudden urge to go, to go lay his head on the musky pillow that he hadn't washed, the animal print bedsheets on his futon that he'd never removed. The ones that most likely had stains on them, the ones he hated.

No, the ones he was afraid to admit he loved. He loved those bedsheets, but he didn't want to touch them. Not now, with Itachi's scent all over the ducks and sheep. But what if he just... washed them, and then stored them away? His mother hand bought them for his birthday, a special present.

His thoughts trailed back to the kimono. The blue silk koi, the Black silk overlay, the white Egyptian cotton underlay, the purple mesh obi. He wondered if it would fit him- after all, he'd grown quite a bit in these three years.

Before he could even figure out why, his feet were dragging along that same path, the one he hadn't walked since he last filled the oil incense pot on the Family Altar. His eyes drifted around at the empty area, the uninhabited museum of dust and memories.

He stopped in front of the Uchiha estate, his hands shaking a bit and his eyes full of doubt. He stepped up onto the first stair, the sound of sandal meeting wood unbelievably loud. The next few steps came easier, and he traced the door with his hand, memories flooding back. It was like he had deliberately bottled them up, tried to forget- and now the bottle's cork had been pulled.

It all hit him hard and fast, and he found himself pulling the paper screen door open, his hands seeming so small and tiny. He half expected the first memory of the open room to be of his parent's deaths, of Itachi killing them senselessly.

It wasn't. The first memory that came to mind was far worse- one of him running in through the door from the Academy, bumping into Itachi and finding neat little kisses placed all over his face while his older brother snickered at him.

He shook it off, not wanting to think of what those neat little kisses had progressed to. Instead, he stepped forward, marveling at the way the blood stood out so much on the floor, even though it would have bled into it by now if not for the lacquer covering. He rushed out of the room, traveling to the east hallway.

He stopped in front of his door, the one to his room. The one that he had locked so many years ago, the one he had run from and never looked back at.

He pushed it open, the rusty lock breaking easily with his force. He took a deep breath of the dusty air inside and then walked in.

It still smelled like cinnamon and tomatoes. Cinammon always had been Itachi's favorite thing in the world-

'It's almost as good as you, but not quite', Itachi used to tell him with that smirk of his, right before tossing him a tomato. Sasuke brought himself back to the present and traced his hands over the sheets lightly; he had been right about the stains. They were there still, three years old and probably seeping into the mattress as well. He shook his head and walked over to the closet, pulling out the neatly hanged Kimono.

Of course it was neatly hanged- everything Itachi did was neat and perfect.

He pulled it off of the hanger and held it to his chest, tilting his head a bit. His eyes were dark and glazed still, like he was lost, somewhere besides here. He reached back and started to unzip his one-piece, mind made up.

He'd at least try it on.

********

Orochimaru smirked, tracing his hands over the treaty and hissing. "Good, good. Now there won't be anything to stop either of us." He licked his lips and glanced at Itachi, who glared back.

His face was half-hidden by his coat and he smirked. "Yes. But it doesn't mean I agree with it." Itachi gave Orochimaru a look, one that clearly said that a treaty wouldn't stop him if the need arose.

Orochimaru hissed before he could help himself, the door opening of it's own accord to let Itachi out. The boy gave a slight mocking wave, walking over the thresh hold.

Kisame was waiting outside. He had promised the man they would stop for 'tea and cookies' before resuming their mission to capture the Kyuubi. He was practically bouncing when he handed Itachi his hat.

Itachi simply put it on, intending to keep his 'tea and cookies' promise, but to glare the entire way there. He sighed and tipped the hat down, pulling up the mesh covering.

"Come, Kisame."

********

Sasuke looked himself over in the mirror. He had definitely grown- the Kimono was now a size too small. It made him seem like one of the Brothel girls- and he felt amused at that. Itachi definitely would have liked it.

The boy shook his head and groaned, pulling the comfy material off his shoulders. He stopped after getting the first part off, and put it back on.

It wouldn't hurt to wear it just a little longer, right? He nodded to himself, slipping his sandals back on. Surprisingly, they matched the Kimono well-

even if they weren't his favorite choice of Kimono foot wear. He grimaced and pulled them back off, gathering all of his clothing in a pile. His Hitai-ate was around his neck like a collar, and his wrappings were still on. He hitched the Kimono up a tad and walked out to the back yard, which was just a ways down from his room.

He ignored Itachi's room completely, and his mind's pleas for him to enter.

Instead, he walked out to the dried up koi pond. He stayed on the porch for a second, the Sakuras suddenly blooming and the sound of water reaching his ears.

The image played out before him- Itachi feeding the fish with one of those small smiles, turning around to greet him with a small huff of air and a wider smile. It quickly faded and he realized he was standing where Itachi had stood almost four years ago.

Three years and seven months. Had it really been that long? It seemed like only yesterday...

He turned and quickly walked into the east hall, a bucket making a clatter as he knocked it over without even glancing back.

*******

Itachi sat down, making sure his hat stayed on. Kisame was less tense about it, taking his own off with a gleeful clap of his hands as a plate of cookies and breads was placed in front of the two men. He thanked the waiter with a fanged smile, digging right into the sugary treats. Itachi just gave her a nod and sipped his tea, his eyes glancing around nervously.

Kisame finally looked up at his partner, the one who had eventually come to accept him as something like a friend. His own looks became worried, and he quickly swallowed the cookie he was busy eating.

"You okay?"

Itachi shook his head, surprising even himself. He pulled his coat down and continued to sip his tea, trying to seem less worried and not wanting to elaborate.

Kisame grinned. "It's fine, Itachi. No one'll even notice you..."

Itachi didn't bother pointing out that he wasn't worried about that. Not really.

It was more or less the place they were in. Or maybe it was that his... younger sibling still occupied the area.

"Kisame. Did the teahouse *have* to be in Konoha?"

Kisame nodded, swallowing thickly. He coated his dry esophagus with the hot tea before speaking, letting out a dramatic breath of air.

"Itachi. Konoha has the best tea houses. Like I said- no one will notice you."

Itachi glared at Kisame, and the shark-boy just grinned back.

And then, it happened.

*******

Sasuke sighed. He was currently walking down the road to Konoha's famous Baruko teahouse to meet his Sensei and 'talk'. He held the box in his arms close, his eyes slightly blotchy. He refused to look up at anyone, lest they see that the great Uchiha Sasuke had been crying.

The Kimono was occupying the box, and he could hear the scrape of mesh against the cardboard. He was surprised the thing was still intact, what with all the mice-chewed holes in it and the slight mold at one corner.

He glanced up at his surroundings, surprised that he had already made it to Baruko. He glanced over at Kakashi and smirked. The older man just returned it, pointing inside to a table.

"I ordered you some natto filled pastries and some cinnamon crab."

Sasuke just snorted, smiling nevertheless. It was nice that Kakashi kept tabs on things he ate.

"Oh, great. I hate sweets."

They both knew it was true. Natto buns and cinnamon crab had been Itachi's favorite foods- Sasuke had just taken to eating them after his aniki had left.

They sat down at the table, Sasuke glancing over at the strangely dressed men a few tables down, a sick churning feeling arising in his stomach. Kakashi just glanced at him, pulling out some chopsticks and digging into his noodles. Sasuke didn't even try to glance at him- didn't really care to see what was under the mask. He just picked at the cinnamon covered crab, pulling steamy flaky bits apart and popping them idly into his mouth, the soft meat seeming to melt upon contact with his tongue, leaving a strange buttery aftertaste. Kakashi glanced at him and stared for a minute before nodding to the box.

"What's in there?" Sasuke snorted at his Sensei's curiosity, but put the box on the table and opened it for him anyways.

He immediately pulled it out and started to... molest it. There was no way to describe what he was doing to the Kimono- it was amusing, the way he let his covering hang off of his face and his jaw hang along with it. He looked over at Sasuke and gaped again.

"How can you afford all of these things?!"

Sasuke glared and snatched the Kimono back as delicately as possible, trying not to rip it or get it covered in sticky noodles. He glanced up in time to see the strangely dressed man closest to him tense, his tea almost dropping to the floor. Kakashi was saying something about 'not being paid enough' and 'bratty kids having more money than I do', but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was busy watching the men get up, busy trying to crush the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

He stood up and pulled out a kunai, his hand instantly wrapping into the slender, non-blue guy's coat. He twisted with all his strength, pushing the man onto the table with no resistance. Kakashi just stood up and pulled on his mask, watching Sasuke's kunai go to Itachi's throat and the Sharingan bleed into his eyes. A strange sword found its way to Sasuke's back, it's spikes moving back and forth as if it was alive.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a kunai pressed against his lower back as well, and the clone on the table melted into brown goop before disappearing completely.

Sasuke twitched at his own idiocy, growling at the soft, amused voice in his ear.

"It's been a while, otouto."

********

Itachi's mind was on overdrive.

It had only been half an hour since they were in Konoha, and his brother had already wormed into his path.

He dug his kunai deeper into Sasuke's back, pulling his hands back as well. Apparently, Sasuke was smart in the sense that he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched.

Kakashi was standing there, trying not to make any sudden movements. He knew that so long as he didn't Sasuke would live. Unless Kisame decided to shred him, which Itachi would promptly rip him to bits for.

His heart was pounding from the close contact. He was half hard already- hell, it'd been three fucking years- and from Sasuke's soft gasp, the close contact was welcome with him as well.

Or not. He drew forward onto the table away from Itachi and growled, the spikes from Kisame's Samehada digging into his clothes and skin. He was using everything he had, all his energy to try and get away from Itachi.

It wasn't enough.

Itachi couldn't help it. Feelings he thought had died were coming back, thoughts and emotions and memories fucking flooding him like they wanted him to drown. He pulled Sasuke close and gently pushed Samehada away, his kunai sliding down a bit to rest at the tailbone. Kakashi was still standing there, reaching for something surreptitiously. Kisame was on him quick, Samehada at the man's throat while Itachi twisted Sasuke around. He pressed close, kunai still digging into his younger brother's side, and glanced around at the teahouse▓s occupants.

All of them were frozen, and the woman at the register was on the phone- no doubt with the Hokage.

Itachi took his chance. It could have been his last, but he could tell Sasuke wanted it just as much as he did, even if there was something illicit and unbelievably wrong about it. He wanted it, and Uchiha Itachi got what he wanted.

He leaned closer, watching Sasuke's eyes go from glaring to realization. His younger brother whimpered lowly, the sound reaching only Itachi's ears. Everything seemed stand-still, even if it was happening a mile per second. Sasuke pulled him down, not wanting to be teased.

Their lips met and it was like the stand-still was ruined. It was back to being reality, and even though Sasuke's hand was pushing off his hat and bunching in his hair, he couldn't ignore the sudden pressure at the back of his throat- and it wasn't Sasuke's hands.

He pulled away, Sasuke falling back on the table while Kisame and the entire tea house looking at him in shock, some of them crying and screaming, others pulling out shuriken and kunais. The kunai that had been at the back of his throat left a scratch when he turned around, his own kunai going through Kakashi's flesh easily. Sasuke was panting on the table, trying to get a grasp of what was going on but not even being able to get a grip on his own kunai.

All of it happened in the span of a minute and a half, and he moved swiftly to the side to avoid the kick aimed straight at his head from Sasuke. He pulled his kunai out with a sickening twist, his Mangekyou sliding into place.

He jumped away from Kakashi and Sasuke, watching Sasuke jump swiftly to the ground and land gracefully, glaring at him with a look of pain and mock hate. Itachi pulled his hat back on and threw a bag of money at their waiter, smirking at Sasuke before turning to face Kisame. They both jumped at the same time, dodging the numerous ANBU that tried to stop them.

In the span of three minutes, Itachi had gone from being cold and emotionless to torn between his brother and telling the truth or the Akatsuki and his brother's safety.

*******

Sasuke threw his kunai to the ground, blushing and practically tearing his lips off he rubbed them so hard. He was disgusted with himself, and he was disgusted with the world, and with Itachi.

But mostly himself.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed his brother after making a vow to hate him and kill him.

In public.

Oh god, in public.

Itachi had to be fucking with his head.

Shit.

*Public.*

He turned and glanced at all of the teashop customers, his face going unbelievably pale. He looked at Kakashi, turning away from the look of shock his sensei was giving him. He pulled out a roll of bandages from his pocket, dropped them in Kakashi's lap, gathered his kimono, and gave one last look at his teacher.

"I was going to say that I didn't buy it. It was a gift from... Itachi."

And with that, he jumped from the small restaurant, his face still unbelievably white. He heard the sound of Kakashi scrambling after him, and the sound of someone retching in the background.

He stopped in the middle of the street, glancing back at Kakashi. He threw his Hitai-ate on the ground and backed away from the growing crowd.

He shook his head at Kakashi, the man still standing in the doorway in shock. He made his voice as cold as possible, a glare plastered to his face.

"Don't come looking for me."

~Hate, Owari

AN:: May or may not continue this, depending on how many reviews I'm getting. 


End file.
